Stronger
by BrigitteRenee
Summary: Quinn refuses to allow other people to make decisions for her and her baby.


Stronger

Disclosure: I don't own anything.

Quinn cried as she looked at the positive pregnancy test, her life was never going to be the same. She never knew that when Finn broke up with her for Rachel that she would go crawling to Puck. They were drunk at the time; she really didn't mean for this to happen. But she knew that no one at seventeen meant to get pregnant. She came out of the stall and put the test in her purse; there was no way that she was allowing anyone to find out about it. She looked into the mirror and wiped the tears from her eyes and cleaned herself up so that she could look presentable. Cheerios practice had ended twenty minutes ago so she knew that there wouldn't be anyone still at school. While she made a mistake, she wasn't stupid so the first thing that Quinn did was drive to the neighboring town to go to their library to do some research. She knew that she couldn't go to the one in Lima or else the whole town would know what happened before she got home, and she couldn't use her own computer because she wasn't sure her parents didn't have parental controls to see what she was looking at.

She was given an hour computer pass and she opened up a new notebook and pulled out a pen. The first thing she looked into was what to do when you discover that you are pregnant; she saw that there was a book here in the library, so she noted the title to look it over later. She learned that she was going to need to go to the Doctor and take some vitamins to ensure the health of her and her baby. One of the links that popped up on the side was for an abortion, but she just couldn't even think of that option because of her strict Catholic beliefs. Logically she knew that it would be the easiest option, but she would never be able to do that.

Her next searches were on free options for her medical care knowing that her parents would probably not approve. She was able to find several family planning centers that were on the outskirts of Lima so that no one that she knew would see her going there, and even if they did she could just lie about shadowing nursing or something. The rest of Quinn's time was spent searching jobs that she could get and she even looked into places that she could stay if telling her parents went poorly. She then spent the next two hours reading 'What to expect when you are expecting' from the library and took some more notes on the information that she found in the book. Checking her watch, she realized that she needed to get going if she wanted to beat her parents to their house. She drove home and made it just in time to put all her books away when her parents make it home.

"Quinn, darling please come downstairs" her father calls from the entryway. Quinn takes a deep breath and says a little prayer before making her way down the stairs "Yes, Father." "Where were you afterschool today? Mr. Jones said that he just saw you coming home now. I know that you didn't have practice that late because it wasn't on the calendar and didn't ask for our permission to go to a friend's house afterschool."

Quinn decided to tell them as much of the truth as she could handle right now "I know. I was at the Westminster library to look at some of the books that they had because I have already read the books in the Lima library." Her father nodded believing her "Yes that is fine but please schedule that with us next time, and make sure that you are only reading books on the approved list by the Church." "Of course father. I will also be going tomorrow evening to run some errands to pick up several things for Glee club after Cheerios practice." "Fine, but I am not even sure why you joined that club in the first place."

"Yale. I joined because it would look good to further diversify my resume and by being involved in the arts there is no way I they can deny that I am a well-rounded student. I am also looking to get a job to aid in that diversification, I have planned my schedule to make sure that I can still get the proper amount of time for all my extracurricular activities and time to get As." In her head all Quinn could think was about how well-rounded her body was going to become in a few months. Her parents nodded and they went into the kitchen to have the pot roast her mother had made in the crock-pot earlier that day.

The next day afterschool Quinn brushed off Santana and Brittany to take the bus to the free clinic to find out if she really was pregnant. She didn't really want to have someone recognize her car downtown near the clinic and call her parents. Sitting on the table waiting for her results Quinn had never felt more alone than she did just then, but she resolved that if she really was pregnant that she was going to do anything for her baby that she possibly could.

The doctor came in to give her the results "Hello Quinn, I am Dr. Long. We have confirmed that you are pregnant. According to the tests you are about a month along. Now I know that this is probably very overwhelming for you so I am going have you get changed and I will be back in to talk with you."

Quinn just nodded and numbly put on her clothes. The doctor came back in a few minutes later and they spent the next thirty minutes discussing Quinn's options and what she would be doing since she decided to keep the baby. The doctor was just about to leave when Quinn stopped her "what do I do if my parents kick me out?"

The doctor really felt for this girl "Well, I guess that is up to you. Do you have someone else you can stay with?" Quinn shook her head "No, my grandparents are all dead, and my sister is estranged." "What about any friends or the fetus' father?"

"No they are not options."

"Okay, well there is a family shelter down the street where you could stay, but you need to be able to support yourself, if you choose to keep the fetus once it is born. Do you have a job?"

"Not yet, but I have been applying all over town. I am very organized and I already figured out what hours I could work, and still be able to get school work done, and ultimately I would still like to continue to work there after the birth."

The doctor nodded "Well Quinn I have been highly impressed with you today so I am going to ask you to submit a resume and hours of availability to this email address for a receptionist position. I am assuming that you will be looking to work evenings and weekends" she said handing Quinn a business card for her OBGYN practice down the street. Quinn nodded and tears collected in her eyes. Before she could respond the doctor continued "Quinn, I see a lot of myself in you and I really want you to succeed, so I am giving you the opportunity that I wish that my mother had when she had me. This envelope also contains information for a lawyer's office does some pro-bono work that I am sure will work with you on getting emancipated if you need it, depending on how your parents react. It also contains information on welfare in case you get emancipated, and an introduction to several people around town that I think can help you out discreetly. I want you to wait to open it until you need it."

Quinn was now openly crying and hugged the doctor "Thank you so much. You have no idea how nice it is to actually have someone who really seems to want the best for me, and asks me what I want. I will send my resume over as soon as I get home."

Dr. Long gave her a box of tissues and allowed her to clean herself up before she escorted her out to the waiting room. Quinn waved good-bye and took a deep breath and made her way to the bus stop to take it to the park near her house.

Rather than go straight home she decided to take a walk around the park, and add more to her plans in her 'health' notebook. Quinn added all the information that Dr. Long gave her as well as some additional contingency plans in case her parents reacted badly. Normally she wasn't this into planning, but she realized that if she was going to make the best of this situation for the sake of her baby then was going to channel her inner Rachel Berry.

She had decided that she would be proactive in case her parents took her news badly and decided that she needed to buy a few new combination locks. She knew that there were a ton of empty lockers in the back of the gym locker room that she could just put locks on and start to store some of her clothes there in case she was kicked out. She also knew that her mother had kept all of her baby clothes, so if she pretended that she was going to donate them, then she could also move some them into a locker so that way she had less to buy. She would have to wait until she had really gotten most of the stuff she needed out to tell her parents. She estimated that she really didn't need to tell them for another month or two if she was lucky.

Thinking of telling people she filled to a clean page in her notebook and wrote Noah on the top of the page. She really had no idea what to say to him; she knew that they were childhood friends, but when they got to high school everything had changed; he became more distant and a man whore, besides that one night that where he took her virginity and left her with a baby they hadn't really had a real conversation in a few years. She decided that if her talk with her parents went well she would tell him, and if it went poorly then she would wait until she got her life together and a new plan to tell him; she wasn't going to be one of those girls that needed a man to take care of her. She was Lucy Quinn Fabray and she was going to channel Mercedes; 'she didn't need no man' to take care of her or her baby, and there was no way that she was going to be a burden.

She stood up ready to go but then it struck her and she sat down hard. What about Coach Sylvester and the Cheerios? There was no way that she would be able to hide it in her Cheerios uniform. She would have to look up a plan to get rid of coach Sylvester until after she had the baby. She quickly jotted that down in her notebook and then stood up, smoothed down her skirt, and walked the rest of the way home.

The next two months went by quickly for Quinn between Glee club, Cheerios, her job and her baby planning she was kept busy pretty much 24/7. She was able to get most of her clothing and baby clothing out of her house and it was now split between school and her locker at work. She had even been using the money that her mother said was for new school clothes to go shopping for some nicer maternity wear that would hide her eventual bump because she knew that she wouldn't be able to afford it if she was kicked out. She had hidden all those clothes at school as well.

The clothing and personal affects that was still at home was kept in a suitcase in her closet ready to leave at a moment's notice. She was happy to have the support of Dr. Long and her new little family at the OBGYN office where she worked as the evening and weekend receptionist; however, she still had yet to tell her parents. She had planned on telling her parents after she figured out what to do about Cheerios and hopefully that part of her plan would go down by the end of the week because Coach Sylvester was hosting a Cheerios meeting on Friday.

All the Cheerios were present in their locker room directly after school today, where Coach Sylvester made her announcement. "Ladies, I have big news for you all. Life changing news. I, the best Cheer Coach in the World, have been requested by the USA Cheer Board to take over the preparations for taking the US Cheer Team to Worlds in July. I am going to be making so much more money than I ever made here, so I am taking the sabbatical that I wrangled into my contract years ago. I am leaving tonight on a private jet that they offered be and won't be back until after they win due to my air-tight contract with them. Now don't worry I will be back in August to begin try-outs for next year; however, as of right now Cheerios is cancelled for the rest of the school year. So everyone turn-in your uniforms right now. And don't give me that look I know you all nominated me for the position, so this shouldn't be a surprise." Santana was the first one to take off her uniform and get changed back into her regular clothes; the rest of the team soon followed. They then trudged out of the locker room, and made their way home.

When Quinn got home she was so excited to know that her planned had worked; she had managed to get rid of the Cheerios and Coach Sylvester for the rest of the year, so that hopefully after she had the baby she would still be able to get back on the Cheerios. Next plan was to tell her parents tonight since it was a Friday and then no matter what they said she would be able to spend the weekend adjusting.

She made dinner and then checked to make sure that all her stuff was packed up just in case. She waited for her parents to come back from their adult's bible reading group. When they arrived home she had them sit down at the table while she served them and after their prayer she decided to tell them the news. "Mother, Father. I have some news to tell you." Her parents nodded for her to continue "I am pregnant."

Her father immediately stood up, his chair hitting the ground behind him "Get out! Get out of my house! You have disrespected us! You have disrespected God! You are nothing but a whore." Tears streamed from Quinn's face, in all her planning she had never expected him to say something like that.

She looked to her mother who just sat there avoiding looking at her. "But Father, I…" but her Father cut her off "No, I don't want to hear what you have to say. Get out of my house. Your mother and I will be going out to dinner and we will return at 10pm and by that time I want you out. You may leave your car and your phone here seeing as we pay for those, but you can take as much clothing as you can."

Finally, Quinn stood her ground "Fine, but I am not leaving my phone because I have been paying the bill for that since I got it; therefore, it is mine." She looked at her mother one more time, but she continued to avoid eye contact. Her father walked over to her mother and pulled her arm "Judy let's go." For the first time her mother opened her mouth, and Quinn was hopeful for just a second, but then her hopes were dashed "Okay, Russel, just let me go grab a scarf from upstairs it's gotten chilly outside."

Quinn felt her legs giving out and sat down in her chair and put her head in her hands and cried. She heard the door slam and her parent's car start up. After several minutes she had the strength to pull herself up and she made it upstairs to her room where she pulled her suitcase out of her closet and threw a few extra things in there like her makeup, shoes, prenatal vitamins, a little stuffed bunny she had since she was a baby, and her a few jackets. The suitcase barely closed but at least she basically had all her belongings with her.

She looked over her room one last time and found an envelope on her dresser she opened it and found about a thousand dollars in cash inside with a little sticky note that said. 'I will always love you. I'm sorry about your father. Love, Mom.' She cried then for her mother, who was so afraid of her father that she couldn't even stick up for her daughter. She had always known that her father was controlling, but just really brought it home that her mother was powerless against her father.

Quinn gathered her strength and put her backpack on her back and grabbed her suitcase and headed out of her childhood home, and down the street to the bus stop near the park. On the bus she opened the letter from Dr. Long and saw in it that there was information for the women and children's shelter across town, as well as information about emancipation and a letter of introduction to a lawyer who was known for doing pro-bono cases.

She got off and walked the last few blocks to the shelter according to the directions given by Dr. Long who seemed to know that someday she might have needed them. It was a non-descript looking brick building with only a small sign on the door indicating what the building contained. The door was locked so Quinn rang a buzzer and was let in the building only to be met with two large security guards. "Miss for the safety of our patrons we will need you to state your name and why you are here." "Lucy Quinn Fabray, and I am here because my parents kicked me out because I am pregnant and keeping the baby. I was given directions here by Dr. Long."

The security guard nodded and let her in and guided her back to a little office where a woman who looked surprisingly like Rachel Berry sat. "Hello, my name is Shelby Corcoran, I am the director of this organization and I am also a vocal director of the local club Vocal Adrenaline. Why don't you start out by telling me why you are here tonight?"

Quinn took a deep breath "Well I am three months pregnant and tonight I decided to tell my parents since the rest of my plans were successful and they kicked me out." Shelby looked at her sympathetically and directed her to sit on the couch in her office and then sat down next to her "Why don't you tell me the whole story."

For the next hour and half Quinn told her everything starting with Finn breaking up with her until tonight, she even included all the plans that she had made, and her fears of telling Noah, even how afraid she was to give up the baby because she felt such a connection to it already. Shelby held her when she cried and told her that she would help her get through this because she knew the heart break of having to give up a baby.

Shelby guided her to stand "Now why don't we get you settled in one of the rooms for now and then tomorrow after your job, and when I return from coaching we will discuss your plans some more and see if we can't come up with something a little more concrete for the future." Quinn nodded and was guided up to a room that contained two twin beds, one was full with another girl with a cast on her arm sitting on it. Shelby introduced her to her new roommate Sarah and then left. The girls didn't talk instead Quinn just slide her suitcase into the locker provided and locked it up with one of her extra combination locks, and then she went to bed.

The next day was hard, she woke up confused about where she was and then when she remembered yesterday she started crying again. Sarah, her new roommate showed her to the kitchen where the girls both helped cook breakfast for the other residences, and then Quinn made her way to work. At work Quinn explained to Dr. Long about what happened, and she pulled her in for a hug. "Now I know that this seems hard, but you are a smart girl who made all sorts of plans in case something like this happened. I know it doesn't seem like anything good could come from this, but I am telling you that while it won't be easy, eventually it will be okay."

The next month and a half were hard on Quinn, she lived at the shelter, worked, went to Glee club, got emancipated, and managed to hide her pregnancy from everyone. Quinn was still struggling with the idea that she was no longer her parent's daughter.

About a month ago Quinn, Shelby and Dr. Long sat down and had a long discussion one evening about Quinn getting emancipated. Both adults felt that it was the best thing for Quinn because then she would be eligible for state funded aid like Medicaid and food stamps which would help her out more in the long run seeing as her parents clearly weren't going to be taking her back anytime soon.

She had scheduled a meeting at the law firm that the women told her about, but had decided to go alone. She pleaded her case with a lawyer who was happy to take her on as pro-bono work. He had told her that due to the circumstances she had a very good chance of being emancipated, and that if her parents complied then it could easily be kept quiet. It had only taken a week for all the paperwork to be drawn up and filed officially freeing her; however, instead of feeling happy Quinn had never felt more depressed. Her parents had very quickly signed the paperwork and their only requests were that they didn't have to see her at the paper-signing and that they didn't want to have any contact with her. She had spent the evening crying in Shelby's arms who had become like a mother to her; she just didn't understand how anyone could give up their child so easily, and she knew that her father was controlling, but it broke her heart that her mother went along with this.

However, she some good did manage to come out of it, there was this one patient, a woman who was about 70, Mrs. Bina Newman, who came into the office frequently to drop off treats for the staff who had taken one look at Quinn and decided that Quinn was her adopted granddaughter. Quinn was currently standing in her new apartment that was gifted to her by Mrs. Newman. Mrs. Newman's husband had died several years ago, and her daughter had lived in this apartment until about six months ago when she moved to Pennsylvania to get married. Mrs. Newman requested that Quinn move into the little two-bedroom apartment that was connected by a door in the living room to Mrs. Newman's apartment. Quinn payed a measly $200 a month and was required to cook, clean and spend time with Mrs. Newman. Quinn was ecstatic to be able to move out of the shelter and have her own room again; however, she still met up with Shelby once a week at the shelter to continue their conversations.

At school she continued to pretend that she wasn't pregnant, and despite the encouragement of the three women in her life she still hadn't gotten the courage to tell Puck about the baby yet. Every time she was going to she always saw him and some other girl making out in the hallway or with his hand on their ass and her confidence would deflate. She had even managed to keep her friendship/mentorship with Shelby a secret despite the fact that Shelby was frequently in contact with the New Directions as the coach of Vocal Adrenaline and was outed as Rachel's biological mother.

Today was Friday, thank goodness, Quinn thought as she left Glee club practice. At almost five months pregnant Quinn was exhausted all the time and the baby had started moving around more. Mr. Schuester had given them the long weekend off from practice since they didn't have school Monday and as congratulations for all their hard work the past few months.

Quinn was pulled from her thoughts when Puck was yelling her name down the hallway, she continued to walk out to the bus stop as though she hadn't heard him and luckily the bus was just getting ready to pull away when she got on, so Puck couldn't follow her. She knew that she had to stop avoiding him if she didn't want people to question her, but she was having trouble lately being so emotional and seeing him around other girls.

She had grown closer to Mercedes and Tina, and they had had several Glee girls only nights that included Santana, Brittany and Rachel as well. She got out her phone and confirmed her plans with Tina and Mercedes to go bowling on Monday. While the girls hadn't started out friends, now that the Cheerios were canceled for the semester they all found that they had a lot more in common than they originally thought. Santana will still kind of a bitch to everyone, but now they all realized it was just the only way she knew how to communicate. Usually they would have all gone out together, but Santana and Brittany went to New York City with Santana's parents, and Rachel was away with her dads, so it was just Quinn, Tina and Mercedes this weekend and they decided to all go bowling.

Work had been busy that day because they were closing the office for the weekend because Dr. Long, her husband, and six and ten-year-old daughters were going out of town. After saying good-bye to the rest of the staff Quinn made her way down the across the street to her apartment which was above the book shop Mr. and Mrs. Newman used to own.

She was opening up the door to the entry way that led to the stairs and elevator to all the apartments above the buildings on this block when she heard "Quinn, Quinn, wait up." She looked up and it was Puck, she put her hand on her belly comforting the now kicking baby and then fumbled with her keys. "Quinn, please I know something is up; will you just talk to me? We're friends aren't we?" Quinn remembered Dr. Long's encouraging words today at her scan this evening, where she encouraged her to tell the father soon. She made up her mind "Fine Noah, you can come up, but no questions yet." Puck smiled and followed her up to an apartment.

In his head he was questioning why she was here, but figured she would tell him soon. She pointed to the couch that was in the little living room/kitchen area "Sit there while I go next door." She then opened the door in the living room and he saw her walk into what looked like another apartment that looked very similar to this.

Next door Quinn saw Mrs. Newman putting on her jacket "Hello, Quinn. I was just about to stop over and tell you that I didn't need you to cook for me today because my friends and I are going to Temple tonight and then going away for a short trip this weekend to visit my daughter in Pennsylvania since she got off of work tomorrow." "That's wonderful. Are you sure you don't need any help at all?" "No darling, don't worry about it. I saw you with Mr. Puckerman outside, now I assume that you came over here to put off the inevitable, but that isn't going to work. So you get back over there and tell that boy he is going to be a father." Quinn hugged her "thank you Savta, that was just what I needed her hear."

Quinn made her way back through the door and saw that Puck wasn't sitting on the couch where she left him, but in the kitchen instead. He looked at her "Why is the kitchen set up Kosher?" She looked at him "Sit on the couch I have some things to tell you." "You mean like why you are here and not at home." "Yes, now sit down this is going to be a long story. I guess I'll start with your first question. The kitchen is Kosher because I am now eating kosher because that is how Mrs. Newman taught me how to eat. I am renting this apartment from her and since her daughter used to live here the kitchen was set up to be kosher." Puck interrupted her "You mean Bina Newman? Like as in Bina Newman from my Synagogue who is a scary old lady?"

Quinn give him her Head Bitch glare "Don't interrupt me Noah. If you interrupt me one more time I will stop telling you why I am here." He put his hands up in defense and then leaned back on the couch so she could keep talking. "Well, yes it is Bina Newman's apartment and I don't know why you think she could be scary she is very nice and even insists that I call her Savta. Okay, so back to my story. I have been living here for about a month after my parents kicked me out about two months. Now this is the hardest part of the story and I want you to promise not to hate me when I say it. Do you promise?" Puck nodded, but was unsure why he would hate Quinn.

She continued "Do you remember the day after Finn broke up with me and when Coach Sylvester told me to lose 5 pounds? The day we had sex." Puck nodded starting to see where this was going. I mean he may not be interested in school, but that didn't make him stupid. "Noah, I'm pregnant and you're the father."

It hit him like a ton of bricks. It all made sense now; all the times Quinn had to go to the bathroom after lunch, when the girls all thought she had bulimia, the slight roundness to her face, her bigger breasts, the crying during Glee last week, but then he was confused when he did the math in his head something just wasn't right. "There is no way that you are five months pregnant without a baby bump. I mean I may be stupid, but even I know that."

Quinn glared at him "Fine come here." She grabbed his hand and dragged him into what he assumed was her bedroom. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a t shirt and then changed in the bathroom. While she was changing he looked around and saw a collection of sonogram pictures on top of the dresser each with Quinn's name on it and how many months she was along and also how many weeks the baby was. Looking at those he did some quick mental math and realized that damn she was right he was the father, but that still didn't explain the lack of a bump.

Quinn came out of the bathroom then and in that tight little shirt he could see it now, a little tiny bump that was only noticeable when she turned sideways and even then it was only due to how well he knew her body. Hell, he figured she could probably still fit in her Cheerios uniform. Quinn looked at him "Oh I see you found the sonogram pictures. Well they are much better proof, but the reason why I don't have a big bump is because I have a retroverted, which means tilted, uterus which is really common but it makes you look much smaller because the baby isn't growing out as must, on top of that I am in great shape and continue to exercise and eat super healthy, so actually I really shouldn't have a bump that shouldn't stick out much further than my boobs do in a bra, and should only gain about 20lbs, so I'm not worried. And before you ask, I know you are the father because you are the only person I've had sex with."

He stepped closer then and put his hand out like he wanted to touch her stomach, but was unsure if he could, so she reached out and grabbed his hand and put it on her belly. He then felt the kicking and he leaned down to her stomach and whispered "hey little guy, I'm your daddy." Quinn ran a hand through his Mohawk and he looked up at her "It's actually a little girl." Tears leaked from Puck's eyes then and Quinn wiped them away with her thumb. She pulled him up and dragged him over to the bed, Puck got a devious look in his eyes "Well, I had heard that pregnancy hormones drove a woman crazy, but Q damn I didn't think we would be hopping back in bed so soon." Quinn rolled her eyes "no I want to lay down because my back hurts from standing today at the office because the scribe was out sick so I had to fill in, so I want to lay down and I figure you want to talk more and maybe feel our baby." Puck smiled and laid back on the bed, patting next to him "well then MILF what are you doing still standing" Quinn giggled and laid down next to him. He put his hand back on her stomach feeling their daughter move around. He looked at her as she cuddled up next to him.

"So I have a few more questions if you don't mind."

"No of course ask away. You are taking this so much better than I thought you would."

"Okay, first why wait until this long to tell me?" Puck whispered into her hair, afraid of her answer.

"Honestly, I tried to tell you right away, but then I saw you with Santana or other girls, and then I wanted to wait until I had everything figured out to tell you. I was actually thinking about telling you next weekend because I have another scan then." She said gripping his hand that was resting on her belly.

"Okay. I am disappointed I would have been there for you at the beginning but I can understand I guess. So before you said that your parents kicked you out two months ago, but you have only been living here for a month so where did you live for that month? Also who else knows?"

"For the first month I lived at a women and children's shelter, but I was taken great care of there. I had actually kind of thought my parents would kick me out so I had been slowly moving my stuff out of the house and into spare gym lockers for the first three months of my pregnancy. The only people that know are my parents, my lawyer, my doctor, and Shelby Corcoran."

Puck stiffened "Wait you lived at a shelter. God, you should have told me, you could have lived with me. And what do you mean your lawyer, why would you need a lawyer? And Shelby Corcoran, the vocal director of our enemy?"

Quinn pushed herself up on her elbows to look at him "The shelter wasn't bad. They fed us, I had bed, and there was good security there. It was actually where I met Shelby, she is the co-director for the shelter, and even the one who helped me get a lawyer and convinced me that I could keep the baby if I really wanted to and was willing to work hard. Before we talked I was really convinced that I should give up the baby for adoption, but then she told me that she has never felt more upset than when she lost Rachel, and that really convinced me that I wouldn't be able to do the same thing to our baby. Her and Dr. Long even convinced me that I didn't need to go to the free clinic anymore for checkups that I should just go to Dr. Long's office and she would do it as part of my benefits package. And the lawyer, well he got me emancipated from my parents, so that way they couldn't take away the baby, and so I could get an apartment, go on food stamps, negotiate my work contract so after she is born she can come to work with me, made sure that if I want to that I can't be denied from rejoining the Cheerios next year, and even get my own health insurance through work. Between the three of them and Mrs. Newman I have pretty much gotten a lot of my life taken care of."

Puck didn't know what to say at first, he was frozen. Here she was doing all this on her own, for their baby while he had been out partying and causing trouble. "You have got to be the strongest person that I know, and damn, the thought that you are doing this for our baby makes it so much hotter." He kissed the side of her forehead "You don't have to be alone anymore. I am not going to allow that to happen now that I know about our baby. We are going to be a family. I already have a decent paying job working for Burt Hummel and some money saved away, but we can use that to help with your rent and getting things for the baby, and I'll pick up more hours to be able to save more money. I promise you Q, I am going to be a good father. No more Lima loser, I am going to be a good dad and we are going to be a family."

Quinn cut him off before he could continue by kissing him heatedly. Puck returned the kissed and began kissing down her neck groaning when she moaned "Noah" in his ear; he might not like anyone else calling his name, but when he heard Quinn say it set him on fire. Puck paused then and returned his lips to her mouth and ran his hands over her clothes.

She pushed away after a little bit to catch her breath "Damn Noah, you talking about making plans and being a good dad has got be so hot, but working in that OBGYN office has taught me a lot and before I have sex with you there are a few things you need to do." Puck nodded "okay shoot." "You have slept with a lot of girls and I am sure that you have slept with some since me, so I need you to get STD tested for both of our safeties, as well as the safety of the baby. Also, I am only going to accept you being involved in both of our lives if you are going to be faithful to me. I can't deal with worrying about you being out with some other girl."

Puck put one hand on her cheek and the other on her little baby bump and looked in her eyes "Quinn Fabray, I promise you that I am going to be faithful to you, if you promise the same in return. God, I have wanted you since I first met you, but Finn asked you out first. The only reason that I am even with those other girls is to drown out the pain of seeing you with other guys. Hell, I have even said your name during sex, multiple times to different girls. And I think the STD test is a great idea to start out relationship out fresh. Now Quinn Fabray, will you be my baby mamma, and my girlfriend?"

Quinn laughed "Noah Pukerman, I would love to be your girlfriend, but the baby mamma thing, well you didn't even have to ask about it because 5 months ago you gave me that title." He laughed and set about kissing her again, until her stomach growled in hunger. Quinn got up and pulled him into the kitchen "Come on, your baby is starving and I haven't eaten since lunch. I have some Matzoh ball soup in the fridge that Mrs. Newman and I made yesterday after school and there is plenty for the two of us."

She heated up the food and the two of them sat at her little kitchen table eating. Puck looked at her "So I get that Mrs. Newman has been teaching you how to cook, but why are you eating Kosher. I seem to remember hearing about how you love bacon the one day when we were all out to eat after Glee club at the beginning of the school year."

"Yes, while I did use to love to eat bacon, your baby doesn't and basically every time I tried to eat something that wasn't kosher I threw up. Then when Mrs. Newman started to teach me how to cook and taught me the rules of eating kosher, which I still have hung up on the fridge then the baby stopped making me throw up, so I pretty much only eat kosher now. And when I had morning sickness the only thing that would settle my stomach was potato latkes; Shelby and I discovered that when I was living at the shelter. I mean I am still Catholic, but this baby is clearly Jewish."

Puck laughed "You know you could have just stopped getting sick because the first trimester was over and your morning sickness stopped." Quinn's jaw dropped and she looked at him stunned. He shrugged "I do have a little sister who is like 7 years younger than me, a mom who is a nurse, and surprisingly people at temple have trusted me to babysit a few times when I was younger. I actually know a lot about babies. What are you planning on doing tomorrow?"

"I don't really have anything planned. I was probably going to do some school work and some more budgeting and planning the baby's room, but other than that nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Well I do have to work tomorrow, but that ends by 5pm, so I was thinking that we could have dinner with my mom and tell her. I mean I know that it went poorly with your parents, but I still need to tell my mom, and she works the morning tomorrow and my sister will be at a sleep-over. And in the morning before I go to work I will stop by that free clinic you mentioned and get an STD test." He looked at her nervously.

She reached across the table and grabbed his hand "Yes, we can tell her tomorrow night. I trust that you are going to stick up for me though right? I mean I don't think that with my hormones all over the place that I can deal with another rejection by myself."

He squeezed her hand back "We are a team now, and I promise that I will never abandon you and our baby like your parents did, or my father did to me. We are going to be better than our own parents. I promise you." Quinn started crying again, but brushed off Puck's attempts to comfort her "it's just all the damn hormones, they just make me cry all the time." She gathered their plates and they did the dishes when and she pulled him into a door that had been closed before.

The walls were a soft yellow and there was a crib, jogging stroller, car seat, baby monitors, clothes, diapers, blankets, sheets, bottles, breast pump, a little swing, and a dresser. He looked around at all the stuff "When have you had time to get all this stuff? Or the money isn't baby stuff super expensive; that's what I remember my mom saying when she had was cleaning out the attic last year of Natalie's baby stuff."

Quinn kissed his cheek "Of course this stuff is expensive, that is why we are so lucky that all the other women at the office are so generous. All of their children are either adults of in their early teens so they when they heard that I was pregnant and my parents disowned me they decided to give me all their stuff as long as they can all babysit once she is born. They have been very great to me, and they were so encouraging for me to tell you, and so sure that you were sweet under your macho man exterior. They want to meet you so badly; they have all pretty much become my surrogate aunts, and it is so nice finally having people support me without judgment."

Puck pulled her into a hug and wiped the tears from her eyes "Hey, no crying. Of course I want to meet all these amazing women who have supported you, and who have saved us a lot of money. I really had no idea how we were going to pay for all this stuff and all the diapers that we would need. I mean babies go through diapers like crazy I know that they are super expensive so we will be able to put all our money towards those rather than to all this other stuff."

Quinn was surprised at how wonderfully Noah was taking this; if she was being honest she thought that he would have bailed on her and that made her feel guilty. Instead it was like all he needed was this responsibility and he became a responsible man. She was so proud that he was becoming the man that she always knew he had the potential to be. Puck was looking through all the stuff that she had spread out throughout the room, sorting through it. He looked at her "Damn, some of these things still have tags on it. And I think my mom probably saved some of Nat's clothes so we should have plenty of stuff." Quinn just yawned in response and leaned up against the door. Puck saw that yawn and looked at his watch realizing that it was 9pm and Quinn had had a long day between school, Glee and work. "Why don't you go to bed? If I'm tired I am sure that you are too."

She nodded but grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. "Will you stay here with me? I have been so lonely and honestly I just want you to hold me."

"Of course I'll stay with you." She guided him into the bedroom and grabbed some pajamas making her way to the bathroom to get changed and grab a spare toothbrush for him. When she came out, he went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and stripped down to his boxers. He came back into the bed room and saw her pat the bed next to him and so he settled down next to her and dragged her closer so he could spoon her.

A thought popped into Puck's head "Hey, did you have anything to do with what happened to Coach Sylvester?"

Quinn rolled over and looked at him "I may have nominated her to the USA Cheerleading Board to Coach the US team at Worlds, citing our outstanding record and how their current coach had several covered up sexual harassment suits against him at his previous position at UCLA. I also told them that on short notice she would need an air tight contract preventing her from leaving before the competition, and that they would need to give her a great salary in order to convince her to leave McKinley. Then the Cheerios and I got together and all wrote a glowing letter of recommendation for her from us and also got one from Principle Figgins, who also promised her to give her job back again next year."

Puck kissed her "Damn who knew that Saint Quinn could be such an evil mastermind." Quinn then rolled back over to spoon him again.

Into the darkness she whispered "Good-night" and when he thought that she had fallen asleep he ran his hand over belly and said "Good-night baby, I love you and your mom and I promise you that I am going to do anything for you." Both Quinn and Noah fell asleep smiling and had the best night sleep since the first time they spent the night together five months ago.

The next morning Puck woke up first and felt a warm body cuddled up next to him, he looked over and noticed that it was Quinn. He rolled onto his back and thanked God that it wasn't all a dream. Damn, for years he had been hoping without any success and now suddenly he was getting Quinn, and a baby, a reason to always be in her life. He would never admit it to anyone else, but it really was a dream come true. He rolled over to grab his phone "Shit, it's already 8:30am"

Quinn stirred next to him "Hey, you're still here right. It's not just a dream?"

"Yes of course I'm still here, but I need to get going if I am going to stop to the clinic to get tested and go home to grab clothes before work."

Quinn sat up resting her weight on her elbows and pulled him down for a kiss "Well then you better get going. I'll see you later tonight. Do you want me to meet you at your house?"

Puck got out of bed and pulled on his pants over his boxers and threw his shirt on. "Sure. I'll text you when I leave Burt's." He came around to the other side of the bed and kissed her then put his hand on her stomach "Keep our baby safe." He left the bedroom and a few seconds later she heard the apartment door close. She sighed and laid back on the bed and rubbed her hand on her belly feeling the baby kick "See I told you that your Daddy was a good man." She then rolled back onto her side to get another hour or so of sleep before she started putting stuff together in the baby's room.

Meanwhile, Puck left the apartment with an extra bounce in his step, never would he have thought that becoming a teen parent would be the best thing to happen in his life, but the fact that Quinn was the mother made him so dedicated, not that anyone would ever know just how happy he was besides he baby mamma and their future daughter. He didn't even complain at the clinic when they had to do all sorts of swabs to do his STD check, and told him that he could pick up his results any time after 5pm.

He then made it home and ran in the door. His mother turned the corner and confronted him on his way up the stairs to his room "Noah Puckerman, where have you been young man? I told you that you were not to be out at all hours of the night without informing me where you are. I was worried sick about you."

Puck just smiled and kissed her cheek "I will explain everything this evening at dinner, but I'm going to be late for work if I don't change my clothes and get going. Oh and I'm bringing someone over for dinner, so it will be dinner for 3 since Nat is still going to her sleep over tonight."

His mother just rolled her eyes "We are not done with this discussion young man; we will be finishing this tonight when I get home from work."

"Of course mom" he yelled from upstairs. He was back downstairs shortly wearing his work clothes. He grabbed a bottle of water and a sandwich out of the fridge, and kissed his mother's cheek one more time and was out the door before she could even say anything else.

He made it into work with a few minutes to spare, and was met there by Finn. "Hey man where were you last night, I thought that we were going to that party at Santana's house?" Puck internally groaned, of course yesterday had to be the one time that Finn was actually being observant. And Rachel was out of town, so of course he went to the party.

Before he could scramble to come up with something believable Finn said "I bet it was a girl, you just couldn't keep it in your pants to even make an appearance at the party." Puck just smirked at him in response. He would just let Finn think what he wanted because he knew that Quinn probably wasn't ready to admit their relationship to anyone yet. After that his work day went by quickly and there was much more time for Finn to ask him any questions, especially when Kurt came by and started flirting with Finn despite the fact that Finn was dating Rachel.

When he got out of work he stopped by the clinic to get the results of his STD tests, despite the bravado that he had put on for Quinn he was nervous. He knew that he was a man-whore, but he had never thought of the consequences that it might have for him or for his future family. Thank god that he didn't have anything when he was with Quinn, he didn't know what he would have done if he had hurt both her and the baby.

He opened up his results and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that they all came back negative. He then texted Quinn to let her know that he was headed home and she could come over anytime. He didn't know if she remembered where his house was so he texted her the address. He then rushed home and jumped in the shower before his mother could corner him again. When he was in his room he packed a bag so that way if Quinn asked he would be ready to spend the night at her place again. He then meandered his way downstairs just as the door bell was ringing. He called out to his mother "I've got it." He opened the door to see Quinn looking all bundled up in her parka, scarf, hat and gloves. He looked past her to the driveway "Hey, where did you park?"

Quinn looked down a little embarrassed "when my parents kicked me out they told me I couldn't have the car, so I take the bus everywhere now."

Puck pulled inside and into his arms "You should have told me; the bus stop is like three blocks from here. I don't want you to have to walk that far in the snow."

Quinn pulled away and put her hands on her hips "Listen here, Noah. Just because I am carrying your baby doesn't mean that I am a porcelain doll. I work out every day, so I can walk a few blocks when it's a little cold outside."

He pulled her back into his arms "I know that you can take care of yourself, but I just found out yesterday that I am going to be a dad, so let me be a little bit protective. And good news I got my results back and I am all clean. I'll show you them later."

Just then Mrs. Puckerman yelled from the kitchen "Noah, dinner is ready. Bring your guest inside and get them something to drink."

Puck looked back at her "Are you ready?" Quinn just nodded and allowed him to take her coat and guide her to the kitchen table.

Mrs. Puckerman was just putting the last dish on the table when she looked up and saw Noah and Quinn. "Noah, you didn't tell me that you were bringing a girl over for dinner. I would have made something special." She went over to Quinn and hugged her "Hello, I'm Noah's mother. I don't think that we have ever met before."

Puck gestured for Quinn to take a seat and they all sat down. "Mother, this is Quinn my girlfriend."

Mrs. Puckerman looked surprised that he actually said the word girlfriend. She may have loved her son, but that didn't make her stupid, she knew that her son was, as the kid's say, a man-whore. "It's very nice to meet you Quinn. I can't believe Noah never told me anything about you. I hope that you don't mind, but this is a kosher household."

Quinn nodded "It's nice to meet you to, and I don't mind I have been eating kosher lately as well."

Mrs. Puckerman's eyes got bigger and she looked at Puck "Sweetie, you have finally brought a nice Jewish girl."

Puck wasn't quite sure how to answer his mother without hurting her feelings, but Quinn spoke up instead "Actually I am Catholic, but I have found that when I don't eat Kosher I feel quite sick, so I changed by diet."

Mrs. Pukerman laughed "Oh well, a nice religious girl is still something. I remember that even the smell of some non-kosher foods used to make me ill when I was pregnant with Noah and Natalie, it was only a good home cooked potato latke." Puck and Quinn looked at each other at that comment and Mrs. Pukerman paled. She stood up and pulled her son by his ear into the next room. "I don't believe it; tell me what I am thinking isn't true." There was silence. "Damn it Noah. How could you be so irresponsible to get some girl pregnant at 17? Didn't I raise you better than this? Answer me."

Quinn knew that she couldn't leave him in there to be questioned by himself, so she made her way into the next room. "Mrs. Puckerman, I think that we can both agree that it takes more than one person to have a baby. This is both of our faults, but I will not have anyone else refer to our daughter as a mistake. She may not have been planned, but I am going to do everything in my power for her to know every day how much I love her. I will not allow anyone in her life to make her believe otherwise."

There was silence for a second before Puck moved over to pull her close to him and rest his hand on her stomach. "Mom, I know that you are mad, but I love this baby. While it's not ideal that we are teen parents it's something that we have to make the best of."

Wiping the tears from her eyes Mrs. Puckerman looked at them "Of course this isn't ideal, but you are right, this child doesn't need any negativity in its life. Let's go back and sit down and discuss what we are going to do." They made their way back to the dinner table and Mrs. Pukerman addressed the two teens sitting in front of her. "So how far along are you?"

Quinn answered "I'm actually five months along, and because I know that you are going to ask I know that Noah is the father because he is the only person that I have ever been with. We waited until now to tell you because I just told him yesterday." Mrs. Puckerman looked like she was going to interrupt, so Quinn put her hand up. "Just let me finish first, and then you can say whatever you want." Quinn recounted the same story that she told Puck yesterday, while he rubbed soothing circles on her back. She even brought out all the sonogram pictures from her purse.

When Quinn finished Mrs. Puckerman was silent for a moment. "I will not deny that I am not upset with you both for being irresponsible and not using protection, but I can see that you are making the best out of a bad situation. Quinn you are a very strong girl to have been through that in the last five months and still be dedicated to this baby." She then looked at her son and ran her hand down his hair "My little boy, you are finally becoming a man. I am glad that you are willing to step up and help Quinn with your baby. You are so much better than your father ever was, I am so proud of you. I know that this won't be easy for either of you, but just know that I am on your side. I will be the best looking Bubbie at the synagogue."

With those words a weight was lifted from Quinn and Puck's shoulders, and the rest of the meal was enjoyed with little questions about the baby, the pregnancy, and their future plans. After dinner Mrs. Puckerman hugged Quinn and asked her if she could stop by with some more baby stuff tomorrow and help her set up the nursery. Quinn agreed and was then sent home with Puck and Tupperware full of leftovers.

Later Quinn and Puck were cuddled up under the covers feeling the little taps of their baby kick. "That went so much better than I expected. I know I shouldn't have assumed anything, but after what happened with my parents I just assumed that it would be the same with your mother."

"Well you know what they say when you assume things. You make an ass out of you and me." Quinn hit his shoulder and the baby gave a strong kick.

"See even the baby didn't think that was funny." The laughed for a second before falling into a companionable silence before drifting off to sleep when the baby settled back down.

The next day Puck's mother had spent the day with Noah and Quinn. She had brought over a ton of clothing and a rocking chair that she had left over from when Natalie was a baby. "Now I didn't know how much stuff you already had so I didn't bring much, and now that I see the room I am glad that I didn't. It works out great though because I will have Noah bring the rest of the stuff down from the attic at our house and set it up in his room and that can be the nursery when I get to babysit my little grandbaby." Quinn started crying at that and rushed out of the nursery and into her room to recompose herself. Mrs. Puckerman looked lost and turned to her son who was headed to check on Quinn "Did I say something wrong?"

Puck shook his head. "No, it was the perfect thing to say. Quinn is just a little more emotional now, and I am sure that with how easy you are accepting this it makes upset about her parents even more. I'm just going to check on her and then I am sure that she will be back in here to thank you properly." He walked down the hall to see Quinn wiping her eyes in the bathroom.

He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder. "I don't know what came over me. I am just so emotional, and her kindness just makes it harder for me to see why my parents couldn't be the same way." His only response was "I know," and then he was guiding her back into the nursery where she hugged his mother. They then got to work on organizing the stuff that they already had and making a list of all the things they still needed. His mother and Quinn had kicked him out after they had him move around the furniture. Quinn told him that he needed to do his homework, so he headed out the kitchen where his mother had put his backpack when she came over and got to work.

He had probably only been working for about twenty minutes when there was a knock on the door; he opened it to see Shelby Corcoran. She smiled at him "You must be Noah Puckerman, I'm Shelby Corcoran. I know that we have met informally through Glee club, but I am so glad to meet you, and so glad that she finally told you."

"It's nice to meet you to. Thank you for taking care of them both before she was ready to tell me, she said that she couldn't have done it without. I am especially thankful that you talked to her about keeping the baby."

"Of course. Is she here? I brought her some Oatmeal banana chocolate chip cookies." Noah opened the door her allowing her to step inside. "Yeah her and my mom are in the nursery organizing; they kicked me out so they could have a little girl talk without me, but you are more than welcome to join them." Shelby took of her coat and hung it up in the little coat closet, took of her shoes and went to join the women in the nursery. Puck heard Quinn greet Shelby and then he settled back down to do his math homework because if he was going to be a good dad he had to make sure that he was able to graduate high school and get a good job. He paused for a moment; he knew that it was Quinn's dream to get into Yale or another Ivy League school, and with the SAT scores that she got when she took this test this fall he knew that she would be able to. He wasn't going to allow her to give up her dream just because they were having a baby. He thought that while he would never be able to get into an Ivy League school he could get a job and go to a Junior college wherever she chooses to go to school, so he better work his butt off for the rest of his junior year and then next year to be able to support his family. All he had to do was figure out what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

Around noon Puck started to get hungry and all the women were still in the nursery laughing and talking so Puck heated up leftovers from yesterday and made some pasta with marinara sauce for lunch. Once he was done and had set the table he knocked on the nursey door; his mother answered "Hey, mom I made lunch. I know that Quinn didn't eat much for breakfast this morning and I think that it's time for her and all of the rest of us to eat." His mother just kissed his cheek and her and Shelby made their way to the kitchen; however, Quinn pulled him to her and kissed him heatedly. "The whole over protective Puck is hot." She ran her hands through his Mohawk and grinded herself against him. He could tell that she was getting just as turn on as he was, but he wasn't about to have sex with her in their baby's nursery with his mother and her practically adopted mother just on the other side of the wall.

He pulled away slightly "Damn, Q, you are so sexy right now, and not that I'm interested in fucking you against the wall right now, I don't think that is appropriate with my mother and Shelby in the next room. I swear to you I will make it up to you later, but not right down."

He groaned when she pulled herself away, and at the door she looked over her shoulder and winked at him "You better make it up to me tonight." He groaned again and adjusted himself in his pants and tried to get his erection to abate with thoughts of Coach Sylvester, yep that did the trick right away and he was able to walk back into the kitchen with most of his dignity.

On Monday morning Quinn woke up first due to little feet pressing on her bladder, she ran to the bathroom to relieve herself and then wandered back into the bedroom to see Noah spread out across her bed still sound asleep. She dropped the robe that she had worn to the bathroom and crawled back into bed deciding to give him a nice wake up call since he had been so wonderful this weekend.

Puck was having the most wonderful dream. He was at school walking the halls between classes when suddenly hand pulled him into the Cheerios locker room. Suddenly they were kissing him and then undoing his pants, and he looked down to see Quinn in her Cheerios uniform giving him a blow job. Just seeing his sweet saintly Quinn doing such dirty things with her mouth made him moan her name dragging his hands threw her hair, and then he came. He woke in a daze after that and sighed thinking it was probably just a dream, until he felt hair brush his thigh. He looked down to see Quinn with her head on his thigh licking her lips. He became hard again just looking at her and he pulled her up to kiss her.

She smirked at him "Were you dreaming of me? I heard you moan my name." He kissed her again "Damn that was the sexiest way to wake up. Of course I was dreaming about you. Trust me you are the only girl I have been dreaming about since the moment I started having dirty dreams." He rolled them over then and made sure to show her exactly how dirty his dreams of her were.

They were cuddling after their most recent round when Puck felt a little nudge against his abs. He looked down to see little kicks from Quinn's stomach "It looks like one of my girls is feeling a little left out this morning." He kissed Quinn's stomach and rubbed his hand where the baby was kicking while Quinn ran her hand through his Mohawk. "She just wants her daddy know that she is hungry."

They got up and Quinn pulled on her robe, while Puck put on his boxers, and went to check his phone. "Damn woman, it is early. What time were you up at? I still have two hours until I have to be at work."

She looked at him as she grabbed the cereal from the kitchen and made them both bowls. "Well your daughter decided to stick her foot on my bladder at 5am, so that's what time I woke up at. Then I was feeling really good and you got the result of that."

He kissed her "I am always up for hot sex with you. And I know it was supposed to be an insult, but I really like the sound of 'your daughter.'" She just smiled and they continued their breakfast. While Puck was washing the dishes he turned to Quinn and said "So, I know that you aren't ready for the world to know about the baby yet, but what do you say about letting the world know about us?"

She smiled "I'm game. I'm assuming that you have an elaborate plan to let everyone know." "Well I wouldn't say elaborate, but definitely a plan. I mean come on you tamed the Jewish Don Juan. I think that it deserves a little recognition." Quinn nodded to tell him to carry on. "So I was thinking that since I am basically moving in here, except when my mom works overnights since I have to watch Nat the Brat, that on Tuesday I would drive you school, walk to your homeroom and you would wear my football jacket. I know it probably sounds lame, but I have never allowed anyone else to wear my jacket before, and you will of course have Puckerman written across your back."

Quinn looked at him to see if he was serious and when she saw that he was she decided to agree "Fine, I will wear your letterman jacket to school on Tuesday. If you tell everyone when we are asked that you are now a monogamous man." Puck got a huge grin on his face and pulled her back towards the bedroom. "Q, I was gonna do that anyways."

An hour and a half later Puck was rushing to get dressed for work his hair wet from the shower. He brushed Quinn's equally wet hair behind her ear. "I will be back for dinner tonight with Mrs. Newman, so we can tell her about me moving in, and I'll bringing over more of my stuff. Now I have to get to work, and you have fun with Tina and Mercedes today." He rushed out the door.

Quinn did some laundry, and then remade the bed before she went to go meet Tina and Mercedes at the Lima bowling alley. When she walked in Mercedes ran over to her to give her a hug "Damn girl, you look like a whole new woman. This long weekend has been good to you." Quinn blushed and Mercedes' jaw dropped "No, No. Don't tell me you have a man."

Tina looked worried at that "It's not Finn right. I mean Rachel is just starting to like us all, and there is no way in Hell I am going to be involved in something that will get us all killed by her."

Quinn looked disgusted "No. No way, it is not Finn." Mercedes smirked at her "But you aren't denying that it is someone else." Quinn blushed again and changed the subject "Let's get some shoes so that we can bowl." Tina and Mercedes didn't stop teasing her about her mystery guy the whole time and Quinn just continued to pretend she couldn't hear what they were saying. But after bowling three games it was time to leave and she dropped them a little hint "Well, I see you both at school tomorrow and who knows what surprises it could bring" she said waggling her eyebrows at them. All three laughed as they turned in their shoes and left. Rather than return straight home Quinn stopped at the grocery store and the kosher butcher to pick up some food for the week using her reusable shopping bags to ease minimize the amount of bags she had to carry.

At her apartment Quinn unloaded the groceries and then knocked on the connecting door to Mrs. Newman's apartment, when she was given permission to enter Quinn carried in the things for dinner tonight. "Savta, I am here to start dinner. How was your weekend with your daughter?"

Mrs. Newman came into the kitchen to hug Quinn "It was fine Nehda, but no need to ask about my weekend, tell me about how it went with your baby's Abba." Quinn blushed "Noah is wonderful. I couldn't have asked for a better man to be the father. He is so in love with her already. He is coming to dinner tonight, and probably most nights after that so you can interrogate him when he gets here."

Savta raised her eyebrow at Quinn "Nehda, what do you mean he will be hear most nights for dinner?" Quinn blushed again "Noah with your permission would like to move in with me, he already has money saved up so he can help with the rent, and his mother has given her approval." "Well then we will just have to see after I get to know him if I will give him my permission." Both women heard a knock at the door and Puck stuck his head in, Savta looked at Quinn "Well look her, speak of the devil and he shall come."

Quinn rushed over to the door to pull Puck inside, she looked at him "Noah, I would like to formally introduce you to Mrs. Bina Newman whose has become my Savta over the past few months." Quinn then turned to Savta "Savta, I would like to formally introduce you to Noah Puckerman, my boyfriend and the father of my baby." Puck reached out a hand to shake hers and Mrs. Newman did the same. She then guided Puck to the living room to watch the Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy with her while Quinn finished cooking dinner.

On the couch Mrs. Newman stared him down "What are your intentions with my Savta? I know that you are the Abba to her baby, but what are your intentions." Puck swallowed nervously "I love her and the baby and I am planning on helping her raise our daughter. I am hoping we can do so as a couple, but no matter what I am dedicating the rest of my life to Quinn and our baby." She nodded at him so he continued "Well I am currently working for Burt Hummel, and I also clean pools in the summer, but I know that Quinn wants to go to Yale so I am planning on going to a Junior College there and also working while she gets her degree. I'm not quite sure what I want do you yet as a future career, but I hope to figure that out before we graduate."

Mrs. Newman just stared at him for a moment longer before replying "That is all good and well, but when are you going to marry the girl? No good Jewish or Catholic girl should be waiting around without a ring, but with a baby in her belly when she has a good Jewish man such as yourself."

"Savta, we talked about this. I told you not to bring it up" said Quinn who had appeared while Puck and Mrs. Newman were talking. Puck grabbed her hand "Q, she has every right to ask, she is only looking out for your best interest." He then looked to Mrs. Newman "Well since you asked I feel that I have to inform you that the legal age to marry in Ohio is eighteen and both of us are seventeen currently, but if at eighteen Quinn feels that same way for me as I do for her then we will get married." Quinn teared up and Mrs. Newman stood and patted Puck on the shoulder "Noah you are a good man, you have permission to move in with Quinn, but if I hear one word about you not pulling your weight then you are out. And please call me Savta." Puck smiled up at her "Thank you Savta." The trio made their way to the kitchen table where they ate dinner and Mrs. Newman shared stories she remembered of Noah misbehaving at Temple when he was little.

The next morning Quinn was once again woken up by the baby early, but it allowed her extra time to get dressed in preparation for the day. The outfit she had picked out would look perfect with Puck's letterman it was a black pleated skirt that sat mid-thigh, paired with a white peasant top, black tights, black shoes and her silver cross. She got ready then was out in the kitchen making hers and Puck's lunches when Puck's phone alarm went off. Next she heard the shower turn on and ten minutes later he sauntered into the kitchen wearing a tight black shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and jeans, carrying his letterman jacket "I think you forgot something." She grabbed it from him "I didn't forget I just wanted to be sure you still wanted me to wear it." "Of course I want you to wear it."

"Okay then" and she slid the jacket on and did a little spin for him "So how does it look?" He pulled her back to him and ran his hands up her sides and rested them on her stomach "Damn you look sexy as hell. Why don't we just skip today and go back to the bedroom and you take off everything except the jacket."

She pulled away from him and rolled her eyes "How about you grab your backpack and we go to school because I am not missing a day of class?" He gave her a little salute "Yes, ma'am." He went back to the bedroom and grabbed his phone of the charger and picked up his backpack.

When they arrived at school Puck pulled her in for a heated kiss and then draped his arm around her shoulders and walked into school with her. The hallway was loud but as they made it toward Quinn's locker students seemed to grow silent and part ways for them. No words were needed because once they passed everyone saw the words 'Puckerman 20' across her back. Puck and Quinn stopped at her locker and then they walked to her homeroom, where he pushed her up against the wall outside and gave her another heated kiss that told her just how much he liked seeing her in his jacket. Mercedes saw all this happen from her locker across the hall and her jaw dropped. She thought to herself, damn, no wonder Quinn blushed so much when they asked her about her new boy.

By first period the whole school knew that Quinn Fabray was dating Noah Puckerman. On his way to Glee club 1st period Puck was cornered by Jacob Ben Israel and his camera man. Jacob stuck a microphone in his face "Is it true that you and Quinn Fabray are now an item in order to get back at Finn Hudson for cheating on her with Rachel Berry back in September?" Puck smirked at Jacob "Make sure to directly quote me saying this. Quinn Fabray and I are dating, but it has nothing to do with Finn. We are in a monogamous relationship and just to make that clear, I am done with other girls. Now get that camera out of my face because I'm going to walk my girl to class." And he grabs Quinn who is walking by and kisses her before pulling her into the choir room.

They walk into the choir room smiling when Santana stands up and claps "Well if it isn't our very own Danny Zuko and Sandy Olsson have gone down to the malt shop to share a milkshake lately?" Quinn just rolls her eyes and sits down, but Mr. Schuester takes it to heart "Santana that is such a great idea. This week our theme will be Grease Songs. I want everyone to sing a song from Grease. Now I will allow you all time today to get together your song choices and if anyone is ready by this afternoon we can start our performances since these are all well-known songs I don't think it should take you long to prepare them. Then on Friday I would like us all to do a group number that I will let you pick today and we will spend the rest of class this week preparing. Hopefully, this will be something that we can take with us to regionals since we have to choose one retro song to perform."

Mr. Schuester then went over to the file cabinet and pulled out a stack full of Grease music. "Now same rules as always it is first come first serve with the music, I don't want anyone doing the same song." While he was speaking Santana already was making her way up to the piano to grab a song when Rachel shouted out "Mr. Schue, Santana is cheating. She is probably going to steal my song." Mr. Schuester rubbed his forehead "Rachel, Santana isn't cheating you could have walked up here as soon as I put them down like she did." With that Rachel rushed up to the piano to get 'her song' when Rachel didn't see the song she liked there she turned to Mr. Schuester again. "Mr. Schuester, Santana stole my song. I wanted Finn and I to sing "You're the One that I Want,' but Santana stole it. I mean who is she going to sing it with?"

Santana rolled her eyes "Chill Midget, I'm not going to be singing it, Quinn and Puck are. I mean they are them reincarnated or something, so I grabbed the song for them to sing, and I got a different song for myself and the other girls to sing."

Rachel stomped her foot and looked to Mr. Schue for guidance, but he just put his hands up. Rachel went back to furiously sorting through the music until she found a piece that she liked, then the rest of the club got up to sort through the music. Kurt found a song, and then Mike found one for the rest of the guys, and as a group they decided to all sing and dance to "Born to Hand Jive' since they just finished a week of booty boot camp last week.

Quinn looked over at Puck "are you good with singing this song?" He smirked at her and ran his hand up her thigh "Of course as long as you wear the tight leather pants." She batted his hand away "Fine, but now I'm going to help the rest of the girls work on their number, and you should go with the guys."

Quinn stood up and made her way over to Tina, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana. Looking directly at Santana she said "So I'm assuming your display with Rachel indicates that you are accepting of Puck and I's relationship." Santana looked her up and down and then pulled her into a hug "Of course I am. I mean we have been friends for years, and I really can't blame the guy you have the whole naughty school girl thing going on and that it totally hot. Also I've been waiting for the day that he grew a pair and asked you out; I mean the guy calls out your name with other girls including myself. Trust me everyone that has ever had sex with Puck knows that you are his number one." Quinn blushed and whispered a thank you to Santana. Then Santana showed all the girls the song that she picked out. "Okay ladies my song of choice is 'Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee.' In honor of our one and only Rachel Berry. Mercedes don't look at me like that; just because we are all friendly with little Miss Boring doesn't mean that she doesn't still have a stick wedged up her ass, and what better way to tell her than through her favorite medium, Song." The other girls nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Puck sauntered his way over to the guy's corner of the room where he saw that Mike had picked out 'Greased Lightning.' They were all arguing about how they were going to do the song when an idea popped into Puck's head "Hey why don't we do it around Artie's chair. I mean you know in the movie how they do it around a car, well let's pretend that the car is Artie's chair."

All the guys looked at him and Mike replied "That's a great idea. I can design some killer choreography, and maybe Finn you can borrow some things from your Dad's shop and we can do it on the stage. I mean only if you are okay with it, Artie." Artie was surprised at Puck, usually if he wasn't being a jerk then he never said anything, so when he picked choreography that would center around him, Artie was excited that Puck was finally wanting to fit in with the rest of the club. It seemed to Artie that Quinn had really started to change Puck for the better. Artie looked up and saw that all the guys were still waiting on his response so he nodded his head "yeah that would be amazing. We should learn the music today and then tomorrow during lunch we can practice some of Mike's amazing choreography."

Santana may have been called a gossip but she was also really good at keep secrets, just not ones that were told to her. The only secrets that she kept were the ones that she was observed herself. For instance, she knew that Tina had a thing for Mike; she knew that Rachel was still seeing Jesse St. James; she knew that Finn was still interested in Quinn even though she was seeing Puck. She also knew the Coach Sylvester's sister was in a home due to down syndrome; she knew that Mr. Schue had a thing with Miss Pillsbury even though he was still married. And most importantly she knew that in September Puck and Quinn had sex, and Quinn is now 6 months pregnant with Puck's baby and living together after Quinn's parents kicked her out. Now Santana may have not been considered a patient person, but she had decided to give two of her best friends the benefit of the doubt and gave them 6 months to tell her before she confronted them. If it had been anyone other than Quinn and Puck than she would have told the entire school but she knew that the two of them both needed this little bit of happiness in their lives, and if a baby brought them together than who was she to judge.

She knew that this was totally out of character for her, people expected her to throw a fit for Quinn 'stealing' Puck from her, but Puck was just her beard and he knew it, and she was just his Quinn replacement because she was the only girl who didn't get offended when he called out Quinn instead of her name. What had upset her was that after 6 months they had yet to inform her, so she had a plan.

This afternoon she was going to show up to their apartment and confront them. I mean should could do it at school, but she was planning on being Godmother so there was no way that she was going to upset the MILF and DILF of her sweet little god child because if she did, who knows maybe someone like the Midget would bully her way to becoming Godmother and there is no way that she could allow an innocent little baby to be forced to deal with Rachel Berry for the rest of their life. She had also decided that has Godmother she could choose the Godfather, and let's be real there was no way that Finn could handle that responsibility and plus he would always look at Quinn and wish that the baby was his. I mean come on no matter how much they try to deny it everyone knows that Puck's black eye isn't from a fight with a gang, but it was from Finn knocking him out at work over the weekend following Puck's announcement that he was dating Quinn. She thought about it and maybe it would be better if there was no Godfather because certainly none of the other guys on the team are up to the job. She would have to convince them that the baby should just have 2 Godmothers instead; she was convinced that her and Mercedes could be a good team because they were both Divas, had decent style and were much more normal than some of the other members of Glee.

Santana looked in the parking lot where she knew that Puck usually parked, she saw his truck there so she could go up to the apartment and catch both of them there. She checked her phone just to be sure that it was after 7pm where Quinn would be home from her work at the OBGYN office. Oh yeah that is something else that she knew. She made her way up to their apartment and knocked on the door; Puck answered the door and his jaw dropped when he saw her. She pushed him out of the way and shut the door behind her and called out "Hey Baby Mamma the Godmother has arrived."

Quinn and Puck had been sitting on the couch after dinner watching Criminal Minds when there was a knock at the door. Quinn looked at Puck "You get the door, oh and grab me some carrots while you are up." Puck rolled his eyes but knew that if he didn't get it then Quinn would throw the remote at him again and damn last time she hit him in the balls and it had hurt.

Quinn was laying on the couch when she heard Santana yelling from the door, she groaned and put her head against of the back of the couch. Santana strode into the room and plopped down next to Quinn on the couch "How is my little Godchild and their mamma doing today?" Quinn just sat there looking dumbstruck so Santana continued "You seriously didn't think that I didn't know did you? I mean I have known you both for years; I mean seriously you two could have saved us all a lot of drama and your little baby if you had just decided to tell each other years ago. Oh and before you freak out, I'm not going to tell anyone, not even Brittany because if I am a good person and mostly because between the two of you I am sure that you both have enough black mail to ruin my life."

Puck rolled his eyes "oh Satan that it so kind of you." He brought her the bag of the carrots from the fridge and then sat down in the chair across form the ladies on the couch. "So if you knew what happened for months, so then why wait until now to confront us?"

Santana rested her hand on Quinn's stomach "Well I decided to give the two of you six months to figure your shit out and tell me yourself before I confronted you, and well it's been six months and you all seem to have your shit together now, so here I am. Now tell me is it a boy or girl?"

Quinn hugged Santana "I've missed you so much. I always wanted to tell you, but with the way my parents acted I really had no idea what you would say. It's a girl by the way you are having a little god daughter."

Puck just looked at Quinn like she grew a second head "Q, you are seriously going to let Satan be the Godmother of our daughter. You know that she is the worst influence on our daughter."

Quinn moved over and sat on Puck's lap and ran her hand through his Mohawk "Just think of it like this, Santana knows all the tricks in the book and will be able to teach them to our little girl to protect her. Also, Santana is a boss ass bitch and no one will ever talk shit about our little girl with her there to defend her, and if she turns out to be gay or bi who better for her to talk to."

Puck looked over at Santana who gave him a little finger wave. "Fine, Santana you can be Godmother, even though the baby is Jewish. Now if you ladies will excuse I am going out for a guy's night with Artie, Matt and Mike." Quinn got off his lap and plopped herself down to Santana. "Well then get going and leave us to our ladies' night" Puck kissed her and then kissed Santana on cheek, grabbed his jacket and made his way out the door to go meet up with the guys.

Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn "So let's order a bunch of food and get Britt over here because let's get real she won't even realize that you are pregnant. But first let's go see the nursery because I am sure that you already have it all figured out." Quinn showed Santana the nursery and let her look around while she ordered pizza and breadsticks, and then she called Brittany to come over.

Brittany brought the food up with her and was really confused as to why they were here "Is this some kind of club house? I had no idea that we had a club house, why haven't we been here before?" Quinn just took the food from her and let Santana deal with Brittany. They put the food in the living room and sat around watching a Buffy the Vampire Slayer marathon on TV, and gossiped. Santana looked up at them from her place on the floor "I am so sick of Rachel Berry's attitude, demanding every solo, duet and dictating our song selection. I think that we need to remind her of who runs this school."

Brittany who was braining Santana's ponytail looked up "Are we going to steal all her clothes and light them on fire?" Santana whips her head around to look at Brittany "What? No we don't want to get kicked out of school, we just want to remind her that we are the hottest girls in school and that we don't have to take her shit. She needs us, but we don't need her. But save that one, I might be able to use that on someone later. We are reuniting the Unholy Trinity because despite our outstanding audition Mr. Schue has kept us apart all year during performance and it is clearly because we are the greatest threat to Rachel." Quinn sat up excited "So what song are we going to do?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I spoke to Mr. Schue today after school and I fed him some sob story about how we never do any Latin American songs and how I want to honor my people because I know that Berry has no way of competing with us. So tomorrow he will be announcing that for the rest of the week we will be doing a Latin American tribute week. We are going to sing a song by the Hispanic Sex Icon, Shakira, 'Hips Don't Lie,' it's sexy, it's got a killer beat, and of course Rachel is such a prude that she will never be able to bring any level of passion to the performance. I even picked up our outfits for the performance I thought that Britt could choreography us a routine." Brittany looked at them "But Mr. Tubington's hips do lie." They both ignored Brittany's comment. Quinn looked at Santana "I'm in, let's start practicing."

Puck arrived home tonight at 11pm, he was worried that Quinn was going to be pissed that he was going to wake her up when he got into bed. However, when he made it to his door he heard a Latin beat and giggling. He slowly entered the apartment and found Quinn, Santana, and Brittany all dancing around shaking their hips and singing into wooden spoons. He leaned against the peninsula in the kitchen and watched them all for a minute until Santana spotted him and shut off the music. "Hey! I was enjoying the view" Quinn walked over and kissed him "Well, you can enjoy the view tomorrow." Santana and Brittany gave both of them hugs and left to go home; they wished them both good-bye. Santana rubbed Quinn's stomach on the way out and gave her a wink "See you tomorrow, and don't forget to add some more curls to your hair tomorrow, I want a sexy bedhead look for."

Quinn then looked at Puck, "How was your boy's night?" Puck wrapped his arms around her waist "It was good. The guys and I worked on a few songs, and then we played COD and lost track of time. I would apologize for being late, but it seems like you didn't even know I was gone." "Well we were just having a little Unholy Trinity reunion because we haven't really spent a lot of time together since we aren't doing Cheerio's together right now, and I've been really distracted trying to figure everything out with the baby. We have decided that we are going to perform a song tomorrow together, so be prepared to have your socks blown off." He smirked at her "If how you were dancing earlier was any indication then it shouldn't be my socks that you are worried about." Quinn just rolled her eyes and moved back to the living room to clean up.

Despite the late night last night Quinn was feeling energized and ready for Glee club today. During first period Mr. Schuester made the announcement "Everyone I know that we are working on our set list for regionals so I wanted to all to think of any ideas for our set list, but this week we are going to be exploring a genre that I think that you will all enjoy and maybe we can get a piece for regionals out of this because our one advantage is our passion and our dancing. So for this week I want you all to explore Latin American music or an artist from the region. We will be having our first performances this afternoon in the auditorium. So I will leave you the rest of the class to figure out what you want to perform." Quinn and Santana winked at each other but looked through other songs so that way their performance later was a surprise.

They met up at the auditorium during lunch to practice one more time and to try on their outfits to make sure that they fit. They looked at themselves in the mirror and Brittany said "I would have sex with all of us right now." Quinn laughed, and Santana nodded in agreement. They got back into their regular clothes and headed to their afternoon classes.

Quinn was the last one to make it to Glee club that afternoon because she had a meeting with Principle Figgins about all her final exams. She was lucky that she was only taking AP classes this year so all her exams would be finished in May, so she just wanted to confirm that her attendance would no longer be counted after those exams. She didn't tell him about her pregnancy but she figured that he really didn't need to know as long as it didn't affect her schooling. He confirmed that all her AP classes would become study halls after their exams in May so the only class that she was required to attend was Glee.

She arrived at the auditorium and was waved over by Mercedes to sit next to her "What have I missed?" Mercedes pointed over to Santana and Rachel being separated by Mr. Schuester "Well Rachel announced that she was going first, and then Santana told Rachel that 'she could sit her ass back down because it was time to let someone else have the spot light,' then Rachel told Santana that 'she couldn't help it that Santana just wasn't as good of a singer as her.' Then Santana started yelling at her in Spanish, and that was when Mr. Schue arrived." Quinn stood back up "I think I'll try to stop Santana from killing Rachel." Mercedes looked at her like she was crazy "It's your funeral."

Quinn walked over to where Rachel and Santana were still arguing from either side of Mr. Schuester. "Santana come over here." Santana glared at Rachel one more time "What Quinn? Rachel is trying to steal our spot again." "Well the whole point of us doing this was to show everyone that Rachel isn't everything, right? So we should let her go first and then we go and people will have direct comparison then. Also, if she goes first then she can't change anything. I mean come on she is going to do a ballad and we are going to do a fun and sexy number, so it won't even be a completion." Santana thought about it for a moment and then smirked at her "I think Puck is starting to rub off on you, or maybe it's because you are carrying his baby, but I like this conniving version of you." Quinn just rolled her eyes and waited for Santana to tell Rachel that she could go first before they sat back down together next to Mercedes, Tina and Brittany.

Mercedes leaned over to whisper "I bet you a hundred dollars that she does a ballad with a single spot light shining on her with absolutely no dancing at all." All the girls laughed at that, but no one took the bet because they all knew that Rachel was so unoriginal. And Mercedes was proved right when Rachel sang 'I Could Fall in Love' by Selena. Everyone gave an unenthusiastic clap at the end, and then Mr. Schue stood up "Good job Rachel. Now we are going to take a five-minute break to allow our next performers to get ready." Brittany, Santana and Quinn all got up and made their way backstage to get changed into their outfits which were belly dancing dresses. The girls stood behind the curtain waiting to start when the heard Mr. Schuester's voice say "I feel that the next song deserves an introduction, so I now present to you the Unholy Trinity singing to 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira. The song started then and the curtain rose all the guys whistled. Brittany sang Wyclef Jean's part while Santana and Quinn split Shakira's part. The dance routine that Brittany had choreographed was a combination Salsa and Belly Dancing that was designed to show case all their assets. When they finished the song everyone gave them a standing ovation, and Puck came up on stage and swept Quinn into his arms. "Damn, that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I don't think that I've ever been this turned on at school before; what do you say that we get out of here and go back home or at least take a quick detour to the locker room?" Quinn kissed him, but then pushed his back and wagged her finger at him "You'll have to keep it in your pants until we get home from work because as soon as we are done here we both have work tonight." Puck groaned and Quinn ran back over to hug Santana and Brittany and then talk to Mercedes and Tina.

Mike, Matt and Artie came over to Puck and patted him on the back "Man, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen. You are the luckiest guy hear because trust me I never thought that I would see Saint Quinn dance like that." Puck punched his shoulder "Keep it to your wet dreams. Quinn is mine and I don't want anyone else touching or even looking." They put up their hands. Puck looked around "Hey where is Finn?" Artie pointed to the audience where it looked like Finn was getting scolded by Rachel. Puck just looked away, if Rachel didn't know that no guy could have resisted that dance routine then she was an even bigger prude than he thought. Mr. Schue got all their attention then "Now everyone, that routine is what I was looking for when I assigned you all this genre. Not that it all has to include dance, but Brittany, Quinn, and Santana all showcased the passion that encompasses Latin music. I want all of you to bring that to the rest of your performances because that is what our edge is going to be at Nationals."

Quinn was laying on her bed looking at the ceiling, she wiped her eyes and the baby was kicking like crazy. She couldn't sleep, she was so used to Puck sleeping with her, and the baby wasn't settling because Puck usually sang her to and rubbed her stomach before they slept. However, a few hours ago they had gotten into a huge fight both saying things they didn't mean and she had kicked him now.

Puck had come just after midnight after ignoring her calls, she knew he had work today but expected him to be home for dinner and he wasn't so she called him. At first a girl picked up his phone, and she had gotten confused and hung up thinking that she had called the wrong number. She had tried calling back several times, but he didn't answer and she had gotten worried that something had happened so she waited up.

When he arrived home she was cranky and her back was hurt so she when he told her that he was hanging out with the guys and had left his phone in the truck she freaked out yelling about other girls and how he was just like his father, as soon as she said it she regretted it, but then he called her a fat hormonal bitch and insinuated that she wouldn't be able to love the baby. They both yelled some more before she told him to leave, that she could raise the baby by herself. As soon as he left she regretted it and wanted to run after him but her pride prevented. So instead she laid down in her bed and cried; all she wanted was to do was go to sleep, but it seemed like it was going to be a long night if the baby didn't stop kicking her.

Puck was laying on his bed at his mother house, it was cold and uncomfortable compared to the one he had been sharing with Quinn the past few months. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and feel their baby kicking against his hands, but instead he here by himself. He knew as soon as he walked out the door that he should have gone back inside and apologize, but he was just so mad at her comparing him to his father, so he had yelled some terrible things about her being unloving and then left. To make matters worse his mother woke up when he came home and scolded him for twenty minutes about leaving Quinn. He ran his hands down his face and cried for the first time in years. He knew that tomorrow he was going to have to make it up to her because he was going to prove to her that he was going to be there for both her and their daughter no matter what happened.

The next day Puck stopped at this little dinner near his house that made Challah Bread French toast and potato latkes for Quinn knowing that she was still a little nauseous in the mornings but by the time she made it to school she was hungry and ate her lunch early. He made it to school before Quinn did so he waited by her locker for her and when she walked up he felt even worse for leaving than he did before; Quinn had dark circles under her eyes which she had tried to cover with makeup, looked more disheveled than usual and she was rubbing her stomach. To most people she would just look like she was sick, but Puck could tell that she had been crying and that they baby probably kept her up all night.

When she reached him she put her arms around him and started crying and mumbling "I'm sorry" over and over. He guided her over to the choir room and shut the door behind them knowing that people wouldn't come here until their class started first period. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back "Q please stop crying."

She looked up at him and he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Noah, I didn't mean anything that I said. I was so emotional yesterday because my pants didn't fit again so I felt fat, and then I called a girl answered your phone and you always seem to have girls hanging off of you and I just felt that you could do so much better than the girl you got pregnant at 17. I was just so worried that you were going to leave and I have come to rely on you so much that I would just fall apart if you left."

Puck looked at her "Quinn, I would never leave you and our daughter I love you both too much. Those other girls I don't even notice them now that I have you. I have told all of them that we are together, but they really just don't get the message so I keep ignoring them. The reason why a woman answered my phone yesterday is because it was sitting out on the counter at the shop yesterday while I was working with Burt to look over the car; she must have answered it. I know that it was stupid of me to not check my phone, but I was just so excited to see the guys yesterday that I forgot it in the truck after that. Quinn you have to believe me; I want our family more than anything else. I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that this is what I want if I have to; I knew as soon as I left yesterday that I shouldn't have left. Please I love you."

Quinn was crying again "I love you too, and I should have never asked you to leave. We should have talked but I just got so upset that I just yelled. I want to take everything back that I said, you are going to make the most wonderful father, you have already given her more love than either of our fathers did."

He pulled her in for a kiss, then pushed her hair out of her face "You are going to make the best mother. Now tell me did our little girl keep you up all last night." "Yes, she missed her daddy singing her to sleep so she thought if she kicked me enough maybe you would come back." He leaned down and kissed her little bump that was well hidden by her dress. "We are going to have to come up with something to call her soon. But before that, let's settle her down so that she rests so that she doesn't distract you during class." He walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed a guitar. "Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
And now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my best-est  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn,  
To win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours…"

Mr. Schuester walked down the hallway to grab the graded Spanish tests from the choir room where he had left them this morning when he dropped the music off for this week's assignment. He got to the door and heard the guitar playing and tenor singing the most loving version of 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz he had heard. Looking in the window he saw Quinn and Puck sitting next to each other Puck playing the guitar and singing to Quinn. It was nice to see two people so in love, but at the same time it hurt because while these kids were falling in love, he had just finalized his divorce. Rather than interrupt them he made his way back to his classroom allowing them that moment of uninterrupted happiness.

Later that night Puck and Quinn were doing homework after dinner; they each had their headphones in while they did their work. Quinn looked up when her music suddenly turned off and she saw Puck standing there holding her Ipod and his guitar. "I thought we were doing our homework." "Well I just had a great idea and it's more important that homework." Quinn raised her eyebrows, but didn't stop him from continuing. He sat down on the chair and started playing and singing "Beth I hear you calling  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and the boys are playing  
And we just can't find the sound

Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do…"

Puck watched her as he sang trying to convey what this song meant to him. "Quinn when I heard this song I realized that this is not what I want to be as a father. I don't want to miss any moments of her life; however, as soon as I heard that song I knew that this is what I want her name to be. I want our daughter's name to be Beth." He waited for her to responds.

Quinn mulled it over in her head for a minute and she nodded "I like it; I would also like to have her middle name be Shelby because of all that she did for me at the beginning of the pregnancy." He looked at her "of course, Shelby has done so much for the both of us. Hello, little Beth" he said touching Quinn's stomach.

Quinn looked him in eyes and moved over to sit on his lap "Beth Shelby Puckerman." A tear rolled down Puck's cheek "You are going to give her my last name. I thought you might want it to be Fabray." "No, all my family has done is abandon Beth and I, but you and your family have taken loved, supported and taken care of us."

They sat there for a short amount of time before Puck brought up the next thing that he had been thinking about for a while. "Quinn, I was wondering if you are planning to tell everyone about Beth? I mean not the school, but just our friends in Glee."

Quinn looked at him "I love you and Beth, but I am just afraid of how everyone is going to take it. I don't want anyone to treat me any differently than they are now. So I am just worried. I know that you don't care what people think, but I care too much about that." Puck pulled her to rest against his chest "I love you both too. I just thought that it would be nice to have some people in our corner for when the news got out that we had Beth because you know once she is born she is going to be a lot harder to keep a secret. I mean you really only have month until she is due." Quinn nodded "I know, but I have just been keeping this is secret for so long it is going to be hard to explain that to them. But I know that I have to tell them, and I just want it to be perfect. I am also a little worried about the rumors."

"Well, I don't think that you have to worry about everyone spreading rumors because Santana will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on their ass. She is so protective over our baby already. Now we just have to figure out how to tell them."

Quinn thought about it for a second. "Well our assignment this week is Theatrically so why don't we play that up and make our announcement a little theatrical. I don't mean Kurt theatrical, but more of a guessing game where we sing a song and see if they get what we are trying to tell them. If all else fails and no one gets it, I'm sure that Santana will yell it out."

The next day at school after both the boys and the girls gave their songs Quinn and Puck went to change before giving their presentation. They had told Santana earlier in the day what they were doing and she promised to have their backs if their plan went to shit. They walked back into the choir room holding hands as Mr. Schue was wrapping up with everyone else "Okay everyone just a reminder that at 5pm tonight we are going to meet to discuss our plans for regionals. We are meeting at my apartment."

Later that night Quinn and Puck made their way to Mr. Schue's apartment preparing for how they were going to make their announcement. Quinn grabbed the plates reflecting on how far they had come in the past year. Mr. Schue came to get her and then they all sat down in his living room. Mr. Schuester started talking "So I was thinking we could get started on picking our set list for Regionals." Puck interrupted him "Actually Mr. Schue, Quinn and I have prepared a duet for this week as well. We weren't really sure when to do it, but I think it will fit in well." "Okay that's fine. Do you need anything?" "No, I just need the guitar." Quinn and Puck stood up in the front of the room to sing. "It's funny how a positive tear sign

Can make you full of life, oh so terrified

And in that moment I knew

Nothing would be the same

I love you, but I don't even know your name

Oh, can't wait to meet you

I hope you look like someone that I love

Oh, theres so much that I'll teach you

I'll give you wings and see who you become…"

When they finished the Small Town Pistol's 'Can't Wait to Meet You' the Glee club clapped, but looked confused. Rachel spoke up "Okay so that was good, but why did that work for Theatrical week? It was a slow country song." Before Quinn could answer Brittany spoke up in the back surprising all of them "I know that I'm usually the stupid one, but Quinn just totally told us that she was pregnant with Puck's baby." Everyone's jaw dropped and looked at Quinn and Puck to deny it; instead they just sat there and smiled.

Santana stood up then and pulled out a confetti popper causing pink glitter and confetti to go everywhere. "I am so sick of this subtle shit. Quinn's pregnant with Puck's baby, my goddaughter. They are keeping the baby. Oh and Quinn is like 8 months pregnant."

Everyone sat there in stunned silence and then suddenly everyone started asking questions. Santana once again took control "Everyone shut the fuck up." She waited until it was quiet again and then continued "Okay that's better; we will now allow Quinn to tell us their crazy story and then afterword we can each go around and ask a question." Everyone just nodded and Santana gestured for Quinn to speak.

Quinn felt embarrassed by all the eyes on her, but she just decided to start at the beginning "So Puck and I hooked up in September and I found out that I was pregnant a month later. I got a job to help support myself and pay for my doctor's appointments. I told my parents two months later and got kicked out of my house, so I went to a women's shelter and lived there for about a month and half. But don't worry one of the women there became like my mother and she really helped me out and even helped to get me emancipated. Then I got an apartment, and Puck found me the one day and I told him. He and family have been really supportive to us, and Puck moved in with me. Then when I was 6 months pregnant Santana confronted us saying that she knew and has been really supportive of us. So now I am a little over 8 months pregnant and my due date is June 4th, which yes I know is two weeks after Regionals but I finished all my exams already because I only have taken AP courses this year so I am already finished with my course work last week. When we make it to Nationals I should be able to make it as long as Beth doesn't come early."

She looked to Puck to see if he had anything to add and then suddenly she saw a fist slamming into his face and she screamed. Mr. Schue ran up and pulled Finn off of Puck and then had to put himself between Finn and Santana, who had gotten up to come to Puck's aid. After everyone had pulled them all apart and Quinn had gotten Puck back up she yelled at Finn "Why the hell would you do that?"

Finn looked away "He stole you from me, and how do you know that it isn't my baby you are having?"

Quinn rolled her eyes "First of all there is no possible way for anyone other than Puck to be the father, he is the only one that I have every done anything sexual with. Also he didn't steal me we hooked up after I broke up with you when I caught you making out with Rachel."

"But what about that time that we were in the hot tub?"

Everyone else was looking uncomfortable, but Quinn didn't want anyone to have any doubts "You came in the hot tub, while I was kissing you. The boiling water kills the sperm and there is no way that I could get pregnant when we didn't have sex. And to spell it out for everyone; Puck took my virginity in September and he is the only person that I have had sex with." Puck pulled her close to him and rubbed her stomach to try to calm her down.

Luckily Mercedes broke the tension "Okay so Finn got his turn even though it was a stupid question, so it's my turn to ask a question. What is her name going to be?" Quinn smiled at her thankful for the interruption "We are naming her Beth Shelby Puckerman. Puck found the name in a song and we decided that we loved it."

Artie always trying to be practical asked "So what are you guys going to do about next year?" Puck answered this time "One of our neighbors has offered to babysit a few days a week, and my mother will help out on her days off, and we even have a few other friends from Quinn's work who have offered to help us out while we are at school."

For the next half hour everyone asked questions about the baby while Mr. Schue had a discussion with Finn in the kitchen. When the questions had wound down Finn and Mr. Schue returned and they got back on track to pick their set list for Regionals.

Puck and Quinn stayed pack to help Mr. Schue clean up and he spoke to them for the first time since they broke the news. "I am proud of you two for sticking together through this. I can't image that this was easy for either of you, but you both changed your lives to be able to raise this baby together. I know that in the future that it will only get harder, but I will be there for you both." Quinn looked at him "Thank you Mr. Schue it really means a lot to both of us to have your support. We will definitely need the support next year when it comes out that we have a baby." "Now why don't you both go home and I will see you tomorrow for rehearsal."

The morning of nationals Quinn woke up early due to Beth jumping on her bladder and an ache in her lower back. She made her way to the bathroom and then woke Puck up so that they could get ready and go. At their last doctor's visit Dr. Long warned the two of them that the baby had shifted to get ready for birth so the baby could come anytime now and it would be best if they carry their hospital bag just in case. Quinn hadn't wanted to bring the bag with them to Regionals, but Puck didn't care and grabbed the bag to bring it with them.

Throughout the morning and early afternoon, the pains in Quinn's back were becoming more painful and she was beginning to suspect that she was in labor, but knew that since her water hadn't broken yet so she still had quite a bit of time until she gave birth. She hadn't told Puck knowing that he would freak out and make her go to the hospital now. Quinn knew that Rachel suspected something because Rachel kept looking over at Quinn and asking her if she was okay. Quinn saw Shelby when she was in the bathroom and they gave each other a hug when Quinn was hit with pain and winced and rubbed her back.

Shelby looked at her concerned "Quinn are you in labor?" when the pain passed Quinn looked at her "umm, I'm not sure. My back has been hurting me on and off all day, but my water hasn't broken yet, so I'm not going to the hospital in case it is just Braxton Hicks contractions. I refuse to sit there and miss our competition."

Shelby rubbed Quinn's back "I understand that you don't want to miss, but if your water breaks will you promise me that you will immediately go to the hospital. And please tell Noah that you might be in labor." Quinn's eyes got watery "I know I have to tell him, but I just want my mother. I know that she abandoned me, but there are just days when a girl just wants her mom, you know?" Shelby hugged her "Oh honey. It's understandable that you want your mom, and I know that I will never be able to replace her, but I will be there for you whenever you need me." Quinn started crying "You are like a mom to me. I am just so scared; I feel like I am not prepared at all. How am I going to be a good mom when I didn't have a good example growing up?"

Shelby wiped her tears "I'm not going to lie; you and Noah are going to struggle, but you have Ruth, all your friends, and me to help support you both. Now you are going to go out there and sing your heart out and then you are going to go to the hospital to get checked out."

Quinn nodded and Shelby dug through her purse and pulled out a pad "Here. I also want you to go put this on in case your water starts to break it will absorb some of it because when I was pregnant with Rachel my water broke I was at the store and it was so embarrassing walking with a huge wet spot on my pants." Quinn nodded and gave Shelby a hug before finishing up in the bathroom.

As they were leaving Quinn asked Shelby "If I go into labor will you come to the hospital? I mean you don't have to leave here early, but as soon as your group is done will you come see me?" Shelby hugged her again "Of course I will come and see you. I expect someone to keep me updated and then as soon as the winner is announced I will be there." They parted ways at the door, each heading back to their team's dressing rooms.

Quinn made it back to see Mr. Schue rushing around "Quinn thank goodness. Everyone is waiting backstage; you better get going." Quinn rushed backstage to were Puck was pacing back and forth "God Q, I thought something happened to you. Is everything all right?" "Of course, I just ran into Shelby in the bathroom." He kissed her cheek just as the music started and they went to their spots on the stage.

Overall Quinn thought their performance was successful, and should probably get them placed so that way they could keep the Glee club next year. Another contraction hit Quinn and she grabbed the person closest to her who happened to be Rachel. Rachel looked at her "Quinn are you okay?" Quinn took a few breaths and tried not to panic when she felt some fluid trickling between her legs. "Umm Rachel, I really need you to get Noah, now." Rachel's eyes grew big "Oh God are you in labor?" Quinn just nodded and continued to hold Rachel's arm as she looked around to see that everyone had already left, making their way back to the dressing room. Quinn and Rachel made the slow walk to the dressing room and ran into Santana on the way. Santana looked at her and realized what was going on. Quinn looked at her "I need you to tell Mrs. Puckerman what is going on and have her get the car and meet us out front." Santana nodded and then ran down the hall to get back to the auditorium to go find Mrs. Puckerman.

Quinn and Rachel finally made it into the room. Puck looked up when they entered and noticed the pained look on Quinn's face. "Holy Shit Q is the baby coming?" Unfortunately for Puck, Quinn was in the middle of a contraction when he made the comment so he got the brunt of her anger "Yes you dumbass I am in labor, and if you don't get me to the damn hospital I am going to have this baby right here." Everyone went quiet and looked at Quinn in disbelief. Puck however, took it all in stride and grabbed the baby bag that he brought with them.

Rachel ran back into the room with a wheelchair "Let's go, Santana, your mom and sister are pulling the car around front and are going to drive you to the hospital. The rest of us are going to stay here until we get the results and then we will go see you at the hospital after." Quinn and Puck just nodded; Puck guided her into the chair and pushed her out to the front of the building where is mom was waiting. He and Santana guided her into the backseat of the car and then Puck ran around the car and sat down on the other side of her. Santana helped shut the door behind them, and Quinn looked to her "Get the hell in the car Santana; I need you to hold my hand, and you need to be there to greet your goddaughter." Santana just nodded and got in the car. Quinn looked to Puck "You need to text Shelby and let her know what hospital we are going to." He just nodded.

When they got to the hospital Quinn was taken in to an exam room to find that she was 7cm dilated, so she still had time until she would actually give birth. Santana texted the Glee club to update them all and Puck once again texted Shelby and then popped out to the waiting room to let his mom and sister know what was happening since his sister was too young to be in the room. They eventually got a response from Rachel who said that they had placed second and that the club would be there in about twenty minutes. Shelby also let them know that she would be arriving soon.

The Glee club had come in for a minutes, but then left when the resident came in to see how dilated Quinn was. They told her that she was fully dilated and then called in a nurse and began to get scrubbed up to help with the delivery. Shelby came in the door just as the resident was returning. Quinn cried when she saw her "thank god you are here; I need you." Shelby took up a position at her head wiping her forehead with a wet wash cloth; Santana grabbed her one hand and Puck grabbed the other. Everyone realized how creative Quinn's vocabulary could be when the contractions started coming closer and the pushing started. However, it was all worth it when the baby was placed on Quinn's chest while Puck cut the umbilical cord.

Quinn and Puck both cried "Hello Beth, I'm your Mommy." Puck and Santana followed the nurses over while they cleaned up the baby, taking lots of pictures. However, Shelby stayed by Quinn "Quinn, you did so amazing. I am so proud of you, and I know that I can't replace your mother, but I think of you as a daughter." She kissed Quinn's forehead, and helped her to get comfortable after the placenta was delivered and the bottom of the bed was put back on and she was cleaned up. Quinn looked up at her "You have been more of a mother to me than my own mother was. I am so glad that you were here."

Beth started crying again and Puck brought her back over to Quinn "Someone wants to see her mommy." Quinn held her close, tucking her body underneath her hospital gown, rested Beth's head on her chest, ensuring skin to skin contact because she learned that it was best for calming babies. Puck ran his hand over Beth's head and they both watched as she fell asleep under the calming presence of her parents. Santana snapped a picture of the happy family and sent it out to everyone.

The lactation nurse came in about a half an hour later to talk to Quinn about breastfeeding, and then Beth was taken to the nursery so that they could run the newborn screenings on her while the doctor came back in to look over Quinn and then move her to an in-patient room for the night, so they could make room on the labor and delivery floor. Quinn looked up at Puck "Noah, go follow them please." Puck nodded and made is way to the nursery so that he could watch the baby.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his mother and Mr. Schuester standing behind him along with the rest of the Glee club. He pointed out the little hospital crib that contained his daughter "There she is; the most beautiful baby in the world, Beth Shelby Puckerman." All the girls moved up to the window and cooed over to her, while the guys patted him on his back. His mother kissed his cheek "I am so proud of you, son."

Two hours later Puck was allowed to help the nurse wheel Beth to Quinn's new room where they would be staying for the night. Beth was allowed to stay with them for the night and Puck was allowed to stay on the recliner in the room. Puck stayed up for a little while and watched Beth and Quinn sleep for a little while, thinking about how grateful he was that he had them both.


End file.
